quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Plummer
Pre-Entropy History There was once a Mrs. Plummer who rubbed elbows with a Young queen of England, who hunted down the Pertwee Sisters so their precognitive abilities could be put to work for the crown. She was sometimes found at court, a prim and conservative woman in half moon spectacles and her head always covered. She spoke clearly and plainly though she was no one of importance and yet could easily crush all chances you had of happiness. While the Paragon Council was begin established to monitor preternatural enemies of the state. In essence, she saw the emergence of the new metahumans of the world and believed they needed to be controlled. To do this she needed something to keep them in line. She found three things in fact, knowledge of metahumans, men willing to join her on her crusade, and new technology to balance the equation against them. The first came with expereience and research, something she excelled at. The second did not take long. Her agents, Mr. Hartnell and Mr. Tennant were the first to help her. They are believed to be fellow students of hers who heard of her mission and asked to join. The third came from a professor she had encountered. Professor Sydney Fox was a mad man and a man of "questionable tastes" as the time would call it. However, he knew how things worked well beyond the limit of reality. To that end Professor Fox created 32 so-called "Wondrous inventions." While Mrs. Plummer did offer him a workspace and all the resources he could ever hope for when she found him in bed with several people, both male and female, Professor Fox decided to take his own life instead. In doing so, he destoryed the only working list of where his inventions were kept. Mrs. Plummer found some of them and gave them to her agents to help them deal with rogue metahuman elements. The one device she kept for herself was a cold cannon that fit easily in a holster or even in the fake bustle of a lady's dress. With her team by her side, she discovered as much as she could about the invading force that threatened London and all the surrounding empire. With the help of Elizabeth Lambert, Captain Lyons, Edward Fallon, and Mr. Collins, known as the Resurrectionist, they forced the being known as Xenex to disburse more that it had been already. Once Xenex was no longer a threat, she asked the crown for an establishment of the Rothchilde Institute under the Empire's banner. The queen, as a favor to Captain Lyons of her Army and his now betrothed Elizabeth Lambert, declined. Undaunted, Mrs. Plummer reformed the Institute as the Paragon Council. Now her and her team rush to every encounter in the hopes of "reforming" as many metas as they can to the cause, to ensure a safe and secure futures for all humanity. Post -Entropy History The Rothchilde Insitute has been around since the 1860's. However, it started as the Paragon Council. During a rush of metas appearing in the 1800's, the council was formed to take note of the new and strange events. However, as more and more bizarre people began to manifest, the Council took it upon themselves to regulate the chaotic metas and find purpose for them or, in some circumstances, destroy them for the protection of Human kind. At the head of this organization has always been a "Mrs. Plummer." At times the first names have changed, but the Head will always be a woman in her forties with grey or white hair, half moon spectacles, and the frost cannon by her side. It is not known if there have been many Mrs. Plummers, like a title passed from one leader to the next, if the women had been related and created a dynasty, or if Mrs. Plummer herself is an ageless being that has lived since at least the 1830's. None of this is certain or known. At times she will talk of her "Former Husband," an affectation that allowed her the privilege she held for years until enough equality meant that she could stand on her own reputation. However, she is always 'Mrs." The Current head, officially Mrs. Allene Plummer, has been directing for years. She demands and earns respect from her team and leads with a cool efficiency. At her side, she keeps Mr. Hartnell and Mr. Tennant, though she respects and believes in all her team. She made her presence known just after the Entropy Event when she abducted Quantum Lad to get answers. When Doctor Quantum came to his rescue, he found him unharmed and eating scones. Mrs. Plummer introduced herself, invited him to a "civil conversation" and gave him a basic ultimatum. "Keep track of your students." She told him. "Or we will." In that time she has made it her mission to know more about the comings and goings of heroes and villains alike. She rarely intervenes but when she does, first it is subtle, then less so. If she has to be, she can be devastating. In Bridgeton, she tried to find information about the mysterious "red" that people had been discussing. She also informed a lone blogger about Xenex and his return, then wiped his memory. Later she was seen trying to get information when several of Candy Man's Candy Girls showed up and tried to steal chemicals for their "daddy." Her team dealt with them. Mrs. Plummer herself dealt with a girl who was threatening her and everyone else around for miles with an atomic fireball. Mrs. Plummer froze her before the girl could bite down, then left the clean up to the local metas before disappearing. When she appears again, she will have much to answer for but no official will touch her. The Meta community as a whole fears the ghost of this woman and what it can mean for their lives. But for Mrs. Plummer, so long as Metas are "behaving themselves" they do not need "Discipline." Powers and Abilities Powers None of note, though it has been theorized that she might be an immortal being. Abilities Mrs. Plummer is a master tactician, an excellent spy master, a master negotiator, and a student of both psychology, and politics. It is also believed that she has working knowledge of the physics required to replicate her frost gun. Strength level Mrs. Plummer has the average strength of a woman her size who engages in regular moderate exercise Weaknesses None of Note Paraphernalia Equipment: Mrs. Plummer has a wide array of extro-governmental agency resources at her disposal. She can have offices created, destroyed, people abducted, interrotgations engaged, or an number of operations in place. Because of such, her limitation of budget is quite minimal. Transportation: see equipment Weapons: The freeze cannon. Capable of projecting a beam of almost absolute zero. Originally designed to be used by firefighters dealing with massive coal fires and gaslight accidents. One of the eleven amazing inventionsof Professor Sydney Fox. Commonly called the Wondrous Eleven or so the legend goes. The frost cannon is the size of a large hand gun. It allows for adjustements to beam width and intensity which can be done very quickly and with little fuss. For very intriqute work or all out attacks, she must properly adjust all the diodes on the side of the gun. She also has to maintain the power chamber. The gun does need occational recharging though the exact parameters of such is unknown. It is currently believed that the gun generates it's own power. Common Enemies Doctor Quantum Quantum's Questers Golden Triscale ' Xenex Watchface ' Common Allies The Rothchilde Institute Mr. Hartnell Mr. Tennant Golden Triscale ''' Paramericans '''Trivia * Despises rudeness but rarely shows emotions, except when it serves her purposes. * Trusts Mr. Hartnell and Mr. Tennant most of all. Mr. Hartnell actually knows her real first name. * Finds taking tea with interrogated individuals both relaxing and oddly terrifying for them. It saves time either way. * Absolutely devoted to the "preservation of human kind." * '''' Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Rothchilde Institute Category:Tech Related Characters